


Not That Bad

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Not That Bad

Drake was woken up by the ray of sunshine coming from the window. When he turned to his left side he found his wife already staring at him with a smile on her face. 

“No, please, Hastings,” he muttered sleepily trying to cover his face with a pillow. 

“Oh yes Drake,” she took a deep breath before taking away his pillow and started chanting cheerfully, “Happy birthdaaaaaay! Haaaappyyyy Birthdaaay! It’s someone’s birthday today!” 

She grinned and Drake couldn’t help but laugh. He might not like his birthdays but he would never get tired of his beautiful wife looking at him with so much love he never dreamed of having. 

“Thank you. Now can you stop so we can go on with our day like it’s nothing special?” He asked hopefully earning a raised eyebrow from Riley. 

“Nope, it’s your birthday and it’s gotta be special! And I happen to have a perfect surprise for that occasion.” Drake groaned at her words as she added, “And my name is Walker now, and has been for like a year so do not Hastings me!” 

With another, louder, groan Drake rolled on top of his wife and silenced her with a kiss. “I have even better ideas for celebrating this day,” he said kissing her neck and trying to pull her top off. 

Riley giggled as she pushed him back. “My surpise already includes that but later. Now come on, Maxwell is waiting for us in a Royal Gardens!” He rolled his eyes and got up. “Gardens? Are you sure it’s my birthday not yours?” He asked heading to the bathroom. 

“Positive. Even on your birthday you need to eat breakfast and Hana and I thought the weather was perfect to have a breakfast picnic! Breacnic, get it?” Riley said, clearly having too much energy. 

“Why did I even marry you?” He murmured quietly while brushing his teeth. “I heard that!” Riley yelled from their bedroom before she appeared in the bathroom as well. 

“And you married me because you ‘love me no matter how sappy and cringy I get.’ You even said it in your vows, no turning back Walker.” She kissed him in the cheek and walked into the shower cabin not closing it completely so her husband could watch her as a part of his birthday surprise. He shook his head, smiling. Oh God, how much he loved that woman.

~~~~

The first thing Drake noticed, in horror, were the ballons with ‘Happy Birthday you’re old’ on them. 

“Umm, Maxwell was responsible for decorations,” Riley whispered to his ear apologetically. 

He could only nod because the view in front of him was definitely…something else. The ballons, the big sign with Drake’s face and “Birthday Boy” around it and a… 

“Piñata? With Madeleine’s face on it?? What the hell?” Drake asked as Riley was already laughing. 

“Oh my gosh, this is great!” she exclaimed and met with her husband’s cold glare. 

“Hey, it’s our birthday boy!!” Drake turned and saw Hana carrying a basket with food inside. Right behind her, Liam and Olivia were following. “You invited Olivia?” He asked Riley and she shrugged, “She admitted we’re friends so why not.” 

Drake narrowed his eyes, “She said she didn’t hate you, it’s not declaration of friendship you know.” Riley rolled her eyes, “Oh whatever, I take what I get, have some fun Walker!” He sighed as the rest of the gang approach them. This is exactly what he tried to avoid. Would it be too much to ask if he wanted to spend this day with Riley only?

He cheered up a little later, when the food arrived and he was surrounded with his favorite meals. Drake would never admit that but he felt happy being there with his friends. Well, his friends except Olivia who was mocking him all the time and everbody seemed to find her jokes funny. 

When they ate everything, Maxwell declared it was the “piñata time” so everyone tried to play it. Drake was first but he failed and Riley had to take his stick away as he was trying to hit everything around him. Liam missed as well as Hana, and before Maxwell could play, Olivia decided it was her turn. 

“Let me show you how you should do it,” she said as she put the blindfold on. “Err, Olivia, aren’t you supposed to use a stick?” Hana asked looking as Olivia was ready to attack. “No, I have two hands and there’s even Madeleine’s face, I can do well without the help.” It didn’t take her even thirty seconds to smash the piñata and let all the apple-flavored candles out. 

“Now I’m seriously scared of you Liv,” Maxwell said as he stared at Olivia proudly stomping on Madeleine’s already torn-up photo.

After some time of chatting, many glances between Drake and his wife, Liam finally said he had to go for his meetings. When he left, Olivia started getting bored with Maxwell talking about his favorite dance moves so she excused herself too. Only Riley, Drake, Maxwell, and Hana stayed. 

“Since there’s only the four of us now, what do you say if I show you the little zoo I helped to set up?” 

“Hard pass,” Drake said as Riley shoved him. “He means, I wanted to give him the gift finally so we should probably get going,” she smiled apologetically at her friend. “Say no more, Hana, you coming?” Maxwell asked and Hana nodded, clearly happy with the opportunity to visit her favorite pandas. Drake and Riley helped to pack everything back to the baskets Hana brought and left their friends. 

They walked in silence for a while before Drake spoke, “I wanted to thank you, for this picnic you know. I know I may not look like it but I actually really enjoyed this surprise.” Riley smiled at him as she gave him a peck on his cheek. “I knew you would love it! And I hope you’ll like your gift, everyone helped me with it.” 

“Oh? What is it?” Drake asked as his wife chuckled. “It’s a surprise! Follow me,” she said leading him towards the woods that surrounded the duchy. “Are you bringing me here to kill me or…” Drake started looking at his wife expectantly. She only smirked and said, “You will see, but I promise, it’s a nice surprise!” 

After at least ten-minute walk, they finally reached their destination as Riley stopped and exclaimed “Tadaaa!” Drake stood still looking at a cabin, in the middle of the forest they were in. 

“It’s a…cabin?” He asked carefully not sure what she was getting at. 

“It’s  _our_  cabin!!” She yelled smiling from ear to ear. “Our?” He raised an eyebrow, “You mean, to live here?” 

She eagerly nodded, “Yes! I asked Liam if such thing was possible and okay he said that as long as we live nearby it’s fine! So, since I know how much you wanted to live in  _peace_ , I had this idea to build it and our friends helped me with it. They plus a few Cordonian builders, but the idea counts, right?” She asked studying her husband’s face. 

Slowly, he walked up to the cabin and touched on of its wooden walls. “And we would live here? Together?” Riley chucked, “Of course together! And we can stay here for as long as we want! Let’s go, see the inside.” She took Drake’s hand and led him inside. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he was taking in everything his friends,  _she_ , did for him. The interior was decorated in a rather rustic and simple style, but had everything they needed.

Riley watched her husband as he was exploring their new house. After a while he asked, “And where’s the bedroom? I believe something was promised in the morning and I see a perfect opportunity.” She rolled her eyes but he noticed she was smiling. 

Riley walked up to a closed door and hesitated slighly before opening it. “I, umm, hope you’ll like it, I did put some unexpected things,” she admitted as Drake approached her. She bit her lip when she opened the door feeling Drake’s eyes on her. 

“Did you put a mini Statue of Liberty here or wha–” 

He stopped and gasped as he realized what he was looking at. The bedroom was very cozy, decorated just like the rest of the house but something else caught his attention. By the window, next to the bed, was a crib. A baby crib. 

Confused, Drake looked at his wife still standing in the doorway. She was nervous and started biting her nails. He looked at the crib again and he walked up to it. Inside, he saw a stick with two lines. His eyes widened in shock and happiness as he swept his wife in a hug. Her nervousness faded away when she heard him laughing. “We are going to be parents! I will be a father!” He exclaimed after he pulled away. “Yeah you will,” she whispered wiping a tear from her eye. “I know it’s much earlier we planned it but–” He cut her off with a kiss and felt her relaxing slightly. “That’s…perfect, everything is perfect. I love you,” he said kissing her once again. She smiled, “I love you too Drake.”

Drake pulled her in another hug and kissed her head. “Thank you for making this birthday the best one I ever had,” he murmured into her hair. She pulled away, her eyes wide, “Did…did you just said something nice? About your birthday??” Riley put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever but Drake only laughed. “Ha ha, funny. But seriously,” he took Riley’s hand from his forehead and kissed it, “you make me so happy, and today was perfect.” He pressed his lips to hers, and when they stopped kissing for a moment, he grinned. “You know what? Maybe birthdays are  **not that bad** after all”


End file.
